Star Trek: ExplorationEncounter Part 1
by DevilDogg75
Summary: The maiden voyage of the Sigmar couldn't get more interesting
1. Enter Sivuk

"Captain Siban you're needed on the bridge" a females voice said over his comm badge.

Captain Siban pressed his comm badge "I'll be right out"

Captain Siban returned his vision to the screen on his terminal "Honey I will call you in a few days when we arrive at Earth Space Dock"

Captain Siban left his Ready Room and stepped out on the bridge of the USS Aloysius

"Captain we are being hailed by a Vulcan vessel" said Commander Kimball.

"On screen" said Siban.

The image of the bulkhead melted away and was replaced by a giant screen dominated by the face of a older Vulcan male.

"I am Captain Sivuk of the Sh'Tar. I must ask your vessel to leave this area"

"And why is that." asked Siban.

"The business is mine and not yours, I am sorry Captain, even though you are a fellow Vulcan you must not be involved in what's going on here," said Sivuk.

"I will alert Starfleet of this," said Siban

Sivuk frowned and his image disappeared from the screen.

"Transmission ended Captain" said Lt. Richards.

"Sir I'm getting a reading" said Lt. Nivek

"THEY'VE LOCKED WEAPONS" shouted Nivek.

"Bring the ship about to heading zero-zero-one, mark -three, one, one" yelled Siban

The Intrepid class vessel turned to avoid the direct blast from the enemy vessel.

"Lock weapons and fire," commanded Siban

"Are sir!" replied Nivek.

The Aloysius fired all facing weapons. Each torpedo and beam collided with the Sh'Tar's shields

"Enemy shields are at eighty percent and holding Captain!" yelled Nivek

The Aloysius was rattled by another batch of enemy torpedoes.

"Our shields are at thirty percent Captain" yelled Nivek in desperation.

Siban looked around his bridge. Consoles were sparking at almost every station.

"Sir I am picking up another vessel, Sir It's cubed shaped" said Lt. Richards

_What the hell now! _thought Siban

"Prepare for evacuation!" yelled Siban.

He ran over to his captains chair and pressed the comm button.

"All hands this Captain speaking! Prepare for immediate evacuation"

Escape shuttles shot out the side of the Aloysius into the vastness of space. Siban looked back as a torpedo shot from the Sh'Tar and hit the Aloysius causing it to explode.


	2. USS Sigmar's maiden voyage

"So you're telling me a Vulcan named Sivuk attacked the Aloysius" asked Admiral Janeway.

"That's right Admiral" replied Siban

"This just doesn't add up" said Janeway.

Siban shook his head in agreement

"You also mentioned a Borg cube detected right before you evacuated the ship" said Janeway .

"That's correct Admiral," said Siban

"In that case I am putting you in charge of a fleet. I am assigning you and your crew to the USS Sigmar a newly built Sovereign class ship. The fourth in the fleet," said Janeway

"What is our mission?" asked Siban

"I want you and the fleet to investigate what Sivuk was guarding and why that Borg cube was so close to Earth.

"Aye" said Siban

"You're all dismissed except Lt. Nivek. I wish to speak to him alone" said Janeway.

The others got up and left the Admirals office

"At ease Lieutenant you are not going to be court marshaled," said Janeway

Nivek breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're actions and skill shown in your recent battle exceed the expectations well above those of a Lieutenant."

Nivek just nodded not sure what really to say

"Therefore I am hereby promoting you to Lt. Commander"

Janeway reached in a box in a drawer in her desk and handed Nivek a gold pip.

"Congratulations Lt Commander Nivek"

"Thank you Admiral"

"Now go and join your crew on board your new vessel"

"Aye" replied Nivek.


	3. Second star to the rightand straight

Nivek walked onto the bridge of the Sigmar. Siban looked over at him from his captains chair and noticed the extra pip on his collar. Siban nodded in approval. Nivek took to his new station at the tactical station behind the first officers chair.

"Alright Lt. Richards time to stretch her legs. Take her out" said Siban

"Aye sir" replied Richards

The Sigmar left the dry-dock and drifted into open space.

"We are clear to go to warp Captain" said Lt. Commander Brinks

"Second star to the right...and straight on 'til morning." said Siban.

The bridge chuckled at the captains reference to Kirk as the Sigmar shot forward

through space.

As the Sigmar approached the spot where the Aloysius was destroyed Nivek spoke up.

"Sir I am picking up faint signs of the Aloysius warp signature but there are two others I do not recognize."

"Are you doubting your skills Commander?" asked Siban

"No sir that would be illogical but I am not finding these signatures in any database." said Nivek

"Relay the information to Starfleet Command. Try to find Sivuk's signature"

"Already done sir" said Nivek

"Lay in a course"

"Aye Sir" said Brink while punching in some commands on her console.

T'Amerly the ships consoler walked on the bridge and took her seat next to the First officers chair.

Nivek caught her glance and smiled as she noticed his new rank. She smiled in return.

A few moments later the Sigmar approached a planet.

"Sir we have arrived at Risa, but the warp signature disappears here. Also the Borg cube we picked up seems to have crashed on the planets surface." said Brinks.

"Commander Kimball I want you and your away team to investigate the planets surface and find out what's going on here" said Siban.

"Aye sir" replied Kimball.

Kimball, Brinks, Kennedy, and Nivek walked off the bridge. Their post were immediately filled.

The four went to transporter room two and beamed to the planets surface.


	4. looks like a compound

Immediately upon arrival Kennedy started scanning for bio-signs

"Sir I am picking up six bio-signs northeast from here"

"What are they" asked Kimball

'There is three Klingon, two Romulan and one Vulcan sir"

"Sivuk" said Kimball

"Most likely sir" said Kennedy

"Alright set your weapons to stun and lets move out" said Kimball.

The away party moved quickly in the direction of the bio signs. They approached a cliff side over looking a lush valley.

"Sir it looks like compound of some sort" said Brinks.

Kimball pressed his comm badge

"Captain we found a compound and Sivuk may be inside with some of his crewmembers."

"Good job Commander. Use caution I want Sivuk and his crewmembers alive"

"Aye sir" said Kimball.

The crew moved down the cliff towards the compound.

"The doors to the compound were blown open by a phaser blast Captain" said Brinks.

Siban's comm badge vibrated as a males voice came from it

"Commander the rest of the fleet has arrived and are standing by" said Siban

"Aye sir, We are just entering the compound now. I will report as soon as we find anything of interest"

"Be safe Commander," said Siban

Kimball took point as the away team entered the compound.

"Sir it looks like a turbo lift" said Brinks pointing down at a set of doors at the end of the hall.

Kimball pressed a button on a console and the doors to the turbo lift slid open.

When the doors slid shut Kimball said aloud "Command Center" the computer in the turbo lift chimed in recognition of the command.

Nivek looked at Kimball inquisitively. "How did you…."

"Lucky guess Commander" said Kimball

The doors to the turbo lift slid open and the away team immediately became under fire

"Take cover!" shouted Kimball.

Nivek dove behind a pillar, Kimball dropped down to the floor and hid behind a computer console. Brinks took refuge behind another pillar and Kennedy took a direct blast to the chest. Nivek returned fire and hit one of the Klingon's in the chest. Five against three thought Nivek. Time to even the odds. Nivek ran towards Kimball and dived behind the console with him. Brinks fired a few bursts from her phaser rifle blasting a Romulan in the pelvic region. The Romulan groaned and fell to the ground.

"I see the Aloysius crew is back for a second round" said Sivuk.

"Surrender Sivuk or else you will be harmed" said Kimball.

Sivuk laughed manically "I don't think so commander"

The computer console in front of Kimball and Nivek exploded blasting the two

through the air.

Nivek crawled behind some rubble and pulled his rifle to his chest. He made sure it was charged and set it to burst. Nivek stood up and yelled "Say hello to my little friend!"

Nivek wildly fired into the Sivuk's team. Brinks joined in. Between the two of them they brought the enemy to the ground.

Nivek pressed his comm badge "Captain this is Nivek speaking. Kimball and Kennedy are wounded I am sending Brinks with them."

"Alright Lt Commander" replied Siban

Brinks pressed her comm badge and said "Sigmar three for transport"

The three figures began to be surrounded by gold and red light and vanished into nothingness.

Nivek ran over to check the enemies to be sure they were stunned. Once he made sure they were he turned his attention to a computer console in the back corner. He pulled out a padd device and began to download information from the computer.

He pressed his comm badge "Captain I am downloading the information from the main computer now. We need a security team down here to transport this lot"

"Sending them now" said Siban

Once the security team arrived Nivek transported back to the Sigmar.

Nivek walked onto the bridge "Got it captain"

He handed over the padd device to Siban and Siban stood up "I am going to my ready room to review this information and send it to Starfleet."

Siban walked past Brinks who had already resumed her post at one of the science stations. "Good job down there Lieutenant" said Siban

"Thank you captain"

The doors slid shut behind Siban.


	5. Information Collected

Once Nivek's post was done he walked down to sickbay to check on the first officer. Chief of Medicine Amanda Fair was tending to the commanders wounds.

"how is he" asked Nivek

"I got all the internal bleeding to stop and the skin tissue is starting to heal"

"Thank you doctor" said Nivek

"It's my job" said Amanda

"I was wondering if after your post if you would join me in ten forward for a drink" asked Nivek.

"Sure I'd like that. I get off at 1800" said Amanda.

"So I'll see you then" said Nivek

He turned and walked out of sickbay a little skip in his step.

Nivek was in his quarters when his door chimed. He looked at his watch. It was only 1700. "come in" said Nivek.

Brinks walked in and stood just inside the doorway.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant" asked Nivek.

"I wanted to thank you for getting us out of that sticky spot on Risa" said Brinks

"Just doing my duties Lieutenant"

Brinks walked over to Nivek and took his hand.

Nivek stood and looked her in the face. Brinks blushed. She stood on her toes and kissed Nivek.

Brinks turned and left. Nivek stood there frozen with confusion _Women_ he said to himself.

At 1800 he was already waiting for Amanda at ten forward. She walked in wearing black slacks and a white shirt that had a frilly bottom. She had her hair laying flat on her shoulders, just the way Nivek liked it.

"What" asked Amanda noticing the look on Nivek's face.

"You look beautiful Lieutenant" said Nivek.

"Why thank you" said Amanda

_Captains log: Stardate: 57199.3. We have relayed the information collected by the away team to Starfleet command. We are currently enroute to take Sivuk and his crewmates to Earth Space Dock to be questioned. The rest of the fleet has been dispersed. It appears the Sh'Tar destroyed the Borg cube in combat and the crew was in the process of stealing information of the Borg and equipping their technology to their ship. Starfleet has commandeered the vessel. _


End file.
